Everything Is Magic Cool
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Hellloooo this is just a oneshot thing I really dont know if I will carry it on or not


The Hogwarts Express was crowded with students, the first years were all getting on first, some of them like Jack Harkness had no idea about Hogwarts but others studied it for so long. Jack was sitting in a carriage on his own just staring out of the window, when two people came in. One was a boy who was already in his robes, he had dark brown hair which was perfectly neat and the bluest of blue eyes, the girl had dark hair tied up in a bun, she was Japanese and she was also in her robes.

"Hi, do you mind if we sit here with you, everywhere else is full" the boy asked Jack.

"No sit down, its fine" Jack smiled at them both.

"My names Ianto Jones by the way and this is Toshiko Sato" the boy introduced him and the girl to Jack. Toshiko smiled and Jack smiled back at her with a friendly nod.

"I'm Jack Harkness" he told them.

"Wow, you're the boy who lived!" Ianto exclaimed with a hint of adoration in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked looking at him a little confused.

"Well you survived the killing curse when you were a baby, on the night the dark captain, killed your dad and brother, sorry about that by the way, anyway I cant believe it you're Jack Freaking Harkness!" Ianto had wide eyes and grinned. Jack never knew about any of this, he thought his dad and brother had died due to an invasion but to find out they were actually murdered. The trio continued talking until they reached the platform at Hogsmede. They were taken to the castle in boats, Jack, Ianto and Tosh all caught a boat together and they were all told to wait outside the main hall.

"So the rumors on the train are true! Jack Harkness has come to Hogwarts!" a voice came from behind Jack, Ianto and Tosh. They turned to see a boy with brown messy hair standing with a dark haired girl.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Jack asked a little suspicious.

"I'm Owen Harper and this is Gwen" he gestured to the dark haired girl.

"Hi Owen and Gwen" Jack smiled a little, before any more of them could speak again a professor came out and told them to come into the great hall to be sorted into one of the four houses.

"This is the sorting hat, and it will sort you into the house you are most suited for" the headmaster told them holding a hat that looked really old.

"First up, Ianto Jones" the headmaster called up, Ianto went up and sat on the stool while the hat was placed on his head.

"I know just where to put you! Hufflepuff!" the hat called out, Ianto smiled and went over to sit with the other Hufflepuffs. Toshiko got sorted into Ravenclaw and Jack was in Gryfindor.

"Gwen Cooper" the headmaster called, Gwen went up and sat on the stool.

"Ah, you belong in Gryfindor" the hat called out, everyone clapped and Gwen went to sit on the Gryfindor table with Jack, Owen watched her go sadly and soon it was his turn, he was sorted into Slytherin. They had a huge feast and then were all told to go to their common rooms. After a few months of being at Hogwarts, Owen and Gwen were still best friends, but Owen had always loved her, ever since he saw her, but he was just to afraid to tell her. Owen was minding his own business walking down one of the corridors when Jack saw him, he had been getting bullied by Jack since he joined Hogwarts. Jack smirked and took out his wand and pointed it at Owen.

"When guardian leviosa" Jack called and a light came out of his wand, sending Owen into the air.

"Harkness! Put him down!" Gwen's voice called walking over. Jack put his wand down and Owen fell down on the floor. Gwen kneeled down next to Owen to see if he was alright.

"Why cant you just leave him alone Jack!" Gwen glared at Jack for bullying her best friend.

"Ha! You always need Cooper to come and help you don't you Harper" Jack sniggered.

"I don't need any help from a stupid mud blood!" Owen folded his arms.

"Well fine! Next time you can help yourself" Gwen had tears in her eyes and ran off the Common Room. Owen realised what he had done and stood up watching her running away. Now he had blown it, now Gwen would never love him. He turned to see Jack with a smug look on his face. Owen got angry and punched Jack in the face, Jack was left on the floor with his nose bleeding. Owen ran after Gwen and tried to catch her but it was to late, and now she would never speak to him again.


End file.
